


Queen Dowager

by MyrandaRoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaRoyce/pseuds/MyrandaRoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the North Sansa was king and every king needs a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Dowager

Even when she was queen the North Jeyne Westerling had never been to Winterfell. The castle was old and grand though it bore the damages inflicted by the war. It did not surprise Jeyne that the new king requested all the noble subjects to present themselves at court but it did surprise her when she she received a raven referring her as a northern subject.

Jeyne tried to hide her apprehension as she entered the throne room. She made a move to kneel before King Sansa but she held up her hand to stop her.

“I’m most pleased to have the queen dowager at my court,” Sansa said. “Come sit next to me.”

It had been years since anyone had called Jeyne a queen. It had been years since anyone considered her an equal or anything other than an object of pity. Sansa gave her a crown of pearl and diamonds. Sansa’s own crown was plain steel.

Winterfell became a home to Jeyne. A kinder home than she ever knew. After dinner when Sansa sent all her courtiers away she would rest her head in Jeyne’s lap and close her eyes. Jeyne would run her finger through her auburn hair, the same color hair as her Robb had. Sansa was like her brother in so many ways sometimes it pained Jeyne to be around her. She confessed all her fears to her like Robb used to do. Her kisses felt like Robb’s as well. Chaste at first. Then less chaste. They shared a bed more nights than not.

In the North Sansa was king and every king needs a queen. Jeyne and Sansa sat together. Cried together. Sewed back the torn seams of the kingdom together. It was not the life either of the women had ever imagined having or particularly wanted. But they were women. They made do.


End file.
